1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high-frequency heating apparatus capable of rationalizing magnetron-attaching work in a manufacturing process of a high-frequency heating apparatus so that a high-speed manufacturing line of the high-frequency heating apparatus is made possible, and capable of readily performing magnetron-exchanging work at an end user's home, so that a repairing time is reduced and improvement of service to customers can be performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to prevent leakage of high-frequency waves from a joint between a magnetron and a magnetron holding plate or a joint between a magnetron and a waveguide, in a high-frequency heating apparatus, the magnetron is attached onto the magnetron holding plate with three or four screws so that the magnetron can stand against vibration and shock produced at the goods conveying time.
A general high-frequency heating apparatus is shown in FIG. 6.
In FIG. 6, reference numeral 1 indicates a magnetron, 2 indicates a magnetron holding plate, 3 indicates a waveguide, 4 indicates a heating chamber wall, and 5 indicates a screw. The waveguide 3 and the magnetron holding plate 2, and the waveguide 3 and the heating chamber wall 4 are joined by welding or caulking. An antenna la of the magnetron 1 is inserted into a hole 3a of the waveguide 3 horizontally and thereafter four or three screws 5 are tighten to attach the magnetron 1.
However, under the above apparatus, in a manufacturing process of the high-frequency heating apparatus, it is necessary for a worker attaching the magnetron 1 to continuously perform the steps of inserting the antenna 1a of the magnetron 1 into the hole 3a of the waveguide 3 horizontally and attaching the magnetron 1 with four or three screws 5 while holding the magnetron 1 so that the magnetron 1 does not slip from the magnetron holding plate 2. This work must be performed by one worker in order to prevent positional slippage of the magnetron 1 and to prevent the slippage between the magnetron 1 and screw holes of the magnetron holding plate 2 when the screws 5 are tightened, so that its work cannot correspond to rationalization and speed-up of a manufacturing process. Further, the work of inserting the antenna 1a of the magnetron 1 into the hole 3a of the waveguide 3 horizontally requires concentration power of the worker. Further, if the worker erroneously hits the antenna 1a of the magnetron 1 on the surroundings of the hole 3a of the waveguide 3 when he inserts it, oscillation frequency of the magnetron 1 varies, so that the magnetron 1 becomes bad.
When the apparatus breaks down, a service man visits a home of a customer who is an end user to repair the apparatus. However, the number of customers who have limited at-home time such as a worker in double harness and a worker apart from his family is recently increasing. Therefore, though the repair at customer's home requires the short repairing time, the exchange or repair of the magnetron cannot be performed in the short time.